


The Thirteen

by Zenny01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov Feels, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Iron Man 3, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is kidnapped, Steve Rogers is tortured, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is kidnapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenny01/pseuds/Zenny01
Summary: Steve is tortured for the first time Tony watches and Natasha has to deal with… feelings.Also, a new terrorist organization by the name of The Thirteen begins to rise. It recruits members from intelligence agencies and government to be spies and trade information.In case you didn't notice, I suck at summaries.





	The Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this fic! I am doing Steve/Nat. As for the timeline, this is post-Avengers, but pre-Ironman 3. Peter is also going to be in here and he's already in high school because it was convenient for me.

The Avengers had only been assembled a few months. Everyone was trying to become familiar with each other when Tony decided it would be a good idea for everyone to move into the tower. It wasn’t really a great start. Tony and Steve’s personalities were polar opposites. They argued over everything. Clint was always up in the vents spying, listening in on conversations. Natasha always snuck up on people and no one had been able to break through her cold exterior. Eventually, things got better. Tony and Steve weren’t exactly the closest people in the world, but they were somewhat friends.

Everyone was gathered on the common floor to watch the new episode of Arrow. Clint sat on a recliner in the corner of the room. He claimed he could see the tv better from a distance, but Tony was pretty sure he was just offended the team wanted to watch a different archer. Bruce sat on the couch next to Tony and Thor. The latter returned from Asgard after ensuring his brother was securely locked up in the dungeon. 

Natasha and Steve sat side by side on a loveseat. Both looked very comfortable snuggling up next to each other. Tony wasn’t even sure they realized what they were doing. He’d never pictured Natasha as the snuggling type. Cap didn’t even seem to realize the significance of the moment. Natasha didn’t open up to anyone. The first time Tony had tried to give her a hug, she’d nearly crushed his windpipe. He ended up icing a black eye instead of comforting a friend. But here was that same woman, leaning onto Steve. She had her head nestled on his shoulder. A lock of red hair falling on her face.

“Tony, are we going to watch the show at some point tonight?” Steve asked. Tony’s cheeks went red for a second realizing he’d been staring at Cap and Nat.

“Sure thing capsule,” Tony said grabbing the remote and turning on the tv show. The music started. The group watched in silence for a while. But when the commercial break started, Tony knew he had to say something.

“You look very comfortable Nat,” He said a smirk spreading across his face. Natasha glared at him. She said nothing, but the look in her eyes said ‘Don’t say another word or they’ll never find the body.’

“Shut up Tony,” Steve said sighing. He whispered something to Natasha before getting up to get something from the kitchen. Tony once again turned towards Natasha ignoring the death glare and hoping he actually had nine lives. 

“Where’d Cap go?” Tony asked.

“Kitchen.”

“Why?”

“To get something.”

“What?” 

“An item.”

Tony sighed. He was never going to win this game with Nat. She was too good. When Steve returned, he held two glasses of water. ‘Why would Nat make a big deal out of that?’ Tony thought to himself. He shook off the thought as the show resumed.

When the show ended, Steve and Nat were the first ones to the elevator. Suspicious, Tony walked down to the lab and looked at the security cameras. What he was expecting, was for Steve and Natasha to be having sex or something. But when he pulled up the camera, the two were just talking. ‘Damn’ Tony thought to himself. ‘I thought I had them.’

The team was having breakfast the next morning when suddenly, the alarms in the tower started blaring. “Jarvis!” Tony yelled. The AI was already ahead of him. Within an instant armor assembled around Tony. Cap grabbed his shield and Natasha grabbed two guns seemingly out of nowhere. Making a mental note to ask where she’d hidden the weapons Tony turned back to the situation at hand. “What are we looking at J?” 

“Multiple intruders detected. They appear to be members of The Thirteen.” The group turned to look at each other. Knowing glances were exchanged. The Thirteen was a new terrorist organization that the Avengers had been tracking. The group had been recruiting people high up in the intelligence community and government officials to their cause. The thing was, the organization had never attacked the Avengers in the offense. 

“Tony,” Steve said looking over at him. Horror flashed in his eyes. “Wasn’t there a children’s trip here today?” In an instant, the two were sprinting down to the ground level leaving the rest of the team to take care of the attackers. The school kids were looking at spiders exposed to radiation when Tony and Steve made it down there. The idea was to cause cancer in the spider and then attempt experimental treatments. One kid seemed very interested in the idea and was incredibly close to some of the exposed spiders. 

“We need to get everyone out of here right now!” Steve said entering the room. A few of the security guards were beginning to usher kids out when a large boom sounded throughout the building and the foundation walls began to crack. All of the electronics were fried so probably an emp. A second boom sounded and the ceiling began to collapse. Everyone ducked down. One guard tackled Tony’s immovable suit to the ground. Dust covered the school group as everyone dove to the ground for cover. Bracing for impact Tony closed his eyes. The suit may be able to take the weight but the kids would be crushed almost instantly. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony whispered as the support beams above fell. But nothing came. The rocks stayed above his head. Someone was screaming. Looking around at all of the kids Tony scanned for the source of the noise. His eyes landed on Cap. He was currently holding up 50 floors above his head. His eyes were closed in pain and concentration. He wasn’t going to be able to hold the building up much longer.

“Go! Get the kids out of here!” Tony screamed at a nearby guard. The room was instantly plunged into chaos as kids and adults rushed out from underneath the building. Smaller pieces of rubble still rained down on the tour group. Friends were picking up injured classmates and carrying them outside. The last kid had just made it out the door when Steve stopped screaming. His eyes met with Tony’s momentarily before they fluttered shut. For a moment he just swayed before his entire body went limp from exhaustion and he fell to the floor with a thud. The building buried them in tons of dust and rubble. Tony watched as Cap was buried before a rock hit his helmet from above and the world went black.

  
  


Tony woke up with a start. His vision was blurry and his head pounded. He couldn’t exactly remember what had happened. Looking around, Tony noticed Steve chained to a wall on the other side of the room. Memories of the tower collapsing flooded his head. ‘Crap!’ Tony thought to himself. Cap should’ve woken up long before Tony. The serum gives him a higher healing factor. So if Steve was still unconscious, that meant he was not in great shape. 

Looking over the Captain to asses his injuries, Tony remembered how young he really was. Biologically, Steve was only 28 years old. A large gash covered his forehead and a large splotch of blood stained his uniform near his stomach. His breathing was shallow and quick. Not the sound Tony wanted to hear. Crawling over, he saw that the bleeding around Cap’s stomach hadn’t stopped. It was still pouring out. ‘How on earth did this even happen?’ Tony thought to himself. Taking off his jacket, he pressed it against the wound. Looking at it closely, he noticed it looked like he’d been impaled. Pushing down even harder on the injury, Tony watched as Steve began to stir. He made a couple of grunting sounds before opening his eyes. Steve bolted upright pushing Tony back into the ground. His breathing was quick. Seeing Tony, Steve relaxed for a second before noticing the chains around his wrists. 

“Tony, where are we?” Steve asked in between breaths. Tony was just about to answer when Cap fell against the floor. His eyes opening and closing as he tried to stay awake. Tony was at his side in an instant.

“Come on, you gotta stay with me,” Tony begged tapping the side of his face. But it was no use. Steve was out cold. 

Tony couldn’t figure it out. Steve was a super soldier. The serum prevented him from getting sick and helped wounds heal faster. But as days passed, Steve only seemed to be able to wake up for minutes at a time. He never remembered waking up before either. Food came once every day. Tony ate ¼ of what was on the plate hoping that Steve would wake up long enough to eat the rest. With his enhanced metabolism, it wasn’t healthy for him to go so long without eating. 

Tony was sitting there in the tiny cell. It had been four days since the tower, and he had no idea what to do. They had obviously been taken. Where too, Tony wasn’t sure. After trying multiple things to keep Steve awake, Tony figured it must be exhaustion from holding the weight of 50 stories on his shoulders. Steve began to stir breaking Tony away from his thoughts. His eyes blinked open and he looked around. He seemed better than before, but Tony didn’t want to pressure him. He pushed a plate of food towards Steve, hoping that he’d actually eat this time.

“Thanks,” Steve said eating about half of the plate before pushing it away. Tony knew there was no point in trying to get him to eat the other half so he reluctantly took a bite of the food.

“Do you remember what happened?” Tony asked.

“Yes. How long have we been here?” Steve replied.

“Four days.” 

“Four?” Tony nodded. He heard Steve mutter something under his breath.

Suddenly a large bang sounded from the door. Three people walked in. One of them stepped forward.

“Hello, Stark. Rogers. Welcome to The Thirteen. I’m Doctor Andrew Cripsin.” He said waking in the room. Turning to Steve he began speaking again. “My apologies for waiting so long to introduce myself. I wanted to ensure you were awake long enough to remember. I want information about the Avengers. Their strengths, their weaknesses, their families.” Tony and Steve shared a look of panic. Clint has introduced them to his family about a month ago. He trusted them with that information, and they promised him never to tell anyone. “I mentioned I am a doctor, no? Well, as a scientist I am also very curious about you Captain Rogers. The serum in your system is a scientific advancement that I want to find. You’ll find my methods a bit, unpleasant Captain. So how about we make a deal. You tell me what I want to know about your team, and I’ll spare you from the more… interesting tests.” Andrew finished. Steve looked over at Tony. Before turning back to the man in front of him.

“Go to hell.” He said firmly. Andrew smiled chuckling to himself a little before turning to Tony. 

“How about you Stark? Care to give me what I want in exchange for sparing your friend some suffering?” 

Tony looked over to Steve. He was mouthing the word ‘don’t’. Trying not to picture what Steve was going to be going through. Tony shook his head and looked up at the doctor.

“Like the Captain said, hell no.”

“Very well,” Andrew said motioning to the two men on either side of him. The two men roughly grabbed Cap’s shoulders and pulled him to his feet. They unattached the chains from the wall using keys and dragged him out of the room. He obviously fought them, but his body was still recovering and instead, he just reopened the puncture wound. When the door closed, Tony felt an overwhelming amount of guilt. He had no idea what was in store for Steve. And that was the scariest part.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Subscribe and/or bookmark this work so you can read the next chapter. Also yes, Steve can lift that much. Who's POV should I do next? Steve or Natasha's? Let me know what you think! Hope you liked it.


End file.
